Thunder Kid lock
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Sherlock is afraid of thunderstorms luckily Mycroft, his big brother is their to help. kidlock, the fluff is real, big brother Mycroft, Mycroft is a good brother, Sherlock needs a hug.


Hey guys I'm sorry about the slow updates but i have a few one-shots to make up for it. Heres my first Kid!lock but not my first Sherlock fanfic so go read the other fic i have called LISTEN  which i will be editing soon.

I'm also looking for a beta who can deal with the atrociousness which is my spelling. Please enjoy this fanfiction and remember I own nothing.

* * *

Sherlock huddled in his bed, the blankets pooling around his ankle as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Every time he saw the streak of white from the window he unconsciously flinched and he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face.

He had to stop, he knew that emotions were weakness, Mycroft would be so mad at him.

But he was scared.

He needed his big brother myc to hug him and tell him it was alright. That their is nothing to be afraid of.

He sobbed.

Why couldn't he have a brother that cared about him. All of the kids at school that had older siblings always showed that they cared by giving hugs and playing with them.

All Mycroft does is yell at him and call him stupid.

Sherlock wrapped his arm, so around himself knowing that this is the closest thing to a real hug he's ever going to get by someone with Holmes blood running through there veins.

Maybe just this once if he asked really nicely and promises to not bug Mycroft for a long time he'll at least allow him to sleep besides Mycroft's bed on the floor.

He grabs the arm of his stuffed dog redbeard and slides down the bed and flinching at the coldness of the wood ground.

He wipes his face and tries to stop the sniffles that are coming out of his mouth but it won't work.

Another bought of lightning hits and sherlock runs in the direction of Mycroft's room.

He doesn't try to knock knowing his brother would just sleep through the noise, just opens the door and softly closes it behind himself.

He looks around the room it's the exact same as always, Mycroft has black curtains covering his window and a shaggy carpet right beside his bed. He asked mummy why Mycroft had all the cool stuff once, she said it was because he was older and had earned it.

He sniffles and makes a hastily run towards Mycroft's bed.

He brings the arm not holding redbeard towards Mycroft's shoulder.

He shakes his hand placed on mycroft and whispers Mycroft's name.

It doesn't take sherlock long to rise his older brother from his slumber, and soon Mycroft rolls around on the bed so his face is now in front of sherlock.

"what do you need at this time of night brother mine."

Sherlock sees the lighting before he hears it this time and he still can't contain the shrieking that falls from his mouth

Mycroft places his hands over his ears and glares at his younger brother. He waits until he sees sherlock mouth close before he tells his brother to leave.

"leave my room this once." Mycroft commands

Mycroft looks to his younger brother and he feels his expression melt away at the pure look of terror sherlock is displaying

"no, please, I won't bother you much I just want to sleep beside your bed, I'm scared."

Mycroft feels an ounce of regret and thinks he feels fondness towards his younger brother but he has no idea as his area of expertise is not… humans.

Mycroft doesn't respond for a few moments which convinces sherlock that Mycroft is finding a threat in what his brother calls a mind place to make him leave.

"please, please, please Mycroft can i stay… i-i'll even, I don't, please myc I'm really, really, scared." a light blush covers the smallest Holmes's face "-and you make me feel safe."

Mycroft melts, it's hard to deny sherlock on any normal day but it's even harder when his brothers face is covered in tears, and how he let's out whimpers and flinches every time a streak of white flashes across his window.

Mycroft groans.

Mycroft makes eye contact with sherlock and sees his little brother trembling in fright and his lips trembling.

"come here." Mycroft commands.

Sherlock freezes "what I don't understand. What do you mean myc." Sherlock's 4 year old brain tries to process the request but he can't understand his brothers reasoning.

While sherlock is thinking Mycroft sits up just enough that he can sweep his arms and grab the delicate frame of his brothers body and bring him so he's on top of the bed and seated in Mycroft's lap.

In that transition sherlock let's out a little squeak and shuts his eyes tightly.

Sherlock knows he's on top of Mycroft by the inhale and exhale of the body under him. But sherlock can't find it in him to open his eyes, he can't seem to understand why his brother had picked him up and placed him here.

Mycroft knows he's a crappy brother but this is the first time that he realises that it's a bad thing, the guilt he feels when he looks at his brother who won't open his eyes and how Sherlock's face is pinched in fear because he never receives any contact from him.

It's like a dagger to the heart, well it's not really like that metaphor because our emotions don't come from the heart but the brain. Mycroft feels that he feels like that anyways.

"sherlock" he whispers grabbing his brother's hands in what he hopes in a comforting gesture

Suddenly an evil grin covers the older boys face and he wiggles his fingers and traces them up Sherlock's arm and down his chest, without warning he tickles Sherlock's stomach.

Sherlocks eyes snap when he feels hands tickling his tummy and he let's out waves of giggles as he's unable to stop them.

He wiggles and moves his hands so he can try to stop Mycroft's hands from his assault of tickles.

Mycroft smiles and lets his hand fall to his little brother's lap.

Mycroft feels an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time as he looks at his brothers red cheeks and his still giggling body. For the first time in a long time he feels happy, truly, genuinely, happy.

He wraps his hands around his brother's back and pulls him so that Sherlock's head rests under his chin, he places a kiss on top of Sherlock's head.

"I love you sherlock, you can come to me anytime you want, I'll never turn you away again."

Sherlock allows himself to melt into his brother's arms.

And maybe his brother is just like everybody else's if not better.


End file.
